


Perfect Oasis

by thesassykels66



Series: sign of the (naked) times [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Naked fortnite, Nudity, Other, naked at home, routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Dan catches a naked Phil searching for his phone before a bath





	Perfect Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Because I believe 100% that Phil likes to wander around in the nude in the comfort of their own home

Even with his headphones on blasting Guild Wars’ sounds and other voices, Dan can still hear Phil’s obnoxiously loud footsteps thump up the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye he can see a pastey-white figure wandering around the lounge. It’s definitely not a new sight, but it does make Dan helplessly giggle every time he does it. 

“Uh, hi Phil,” He mutters, clicking away at his keyboard and mouse. He makes eye contact briefly as he steers away from the screen to see Phil standing completely naked in the middle of their lounge. Tall, lean, and so soft he looks like he’s made out of silk. He has hair peeking from his armpits, and sitting proudly on his chest and groin. Endless constellations of freckles dotting all along his body. Even Phil’s black framed glasses are subtlety sliding off his nose. 

He’s just too perfect it almost hurts. 

“I hate when you’re on the computer but the telly is still on,” Phil says, switching off the tv with the remote. He throws it down on the coffee table and continues to wander through the lounge, “We don’t want a higher power bill.”

Dan scoffs, “Whatever you say,” 

“Have you seen my phone?” 

Dan sighs and pauses his game, taking his headphones off and stretching as he stands, “Nope, I thought it was down with you.” 

“I can’t remember where I put it.” 

“Same with your clothes?” 

Phil makes a face then sticks his tongue out. He waltzes over to their kitchenette they had upstairs and Dan watches Phil’s ass bounce as he walks. 

“I want to take a bath but I can’t find my phone,” 

“Uh huh, sure”

Phil turns around, it takes all of Dan’s attention to not look him up and down at that moment, “What’s that for?”

Dan draws air quotes with his fingers, “’Just a bath’ alright, Mr. Play-Fortnite-at two-in-the-morning-with-my-dick-out because-it-helps-me-concentrate Lester.”

Phil fully laughs, he even blushes a little. He can’t deny that he’s been caught many times in that instance. Even before the discovery of Fortnite, Phil enjoyed playing games or watching movies completely in the nude. 

“I mean, first being a furry, now a nudist.” He laughs, Phil playfully hits him. 

“Hey, I was a nudist  _before_  I was a furry, thank you.” Phil’s gravity pulls Dan in and their arms are around each other. Phil’s skin so warm and soft against Dan’s hands. He can even smell the hint of wine on Phil’s breath from the bottle they shared at dinner. “You knew that.”

Dan  _did_ know that. Too many memories of walking in on Phil buck-naked in front of their window back in Manchester. 

Dan still thinks Phil is just as stunning. Maybe even more so.

“I just like how daring you are. Considering there’s cameras always around,” Dan knows he’s being flirty and ridiculous, but he has a naked Philly in his arms, he can’t resist that sweet smile that appears. “Just imagine if I was streaming just then, and your entire white ass just slipped into frame.”

Now Phil scoffs, but pulls Dan in closer. Phil’s bare chest rubbing against Dan’s t-shirt. “It’s fun and comfortable! I wish you’d join me. Then it would be  _really_ fun.” 

“Pondering around in my pants is enough comfort for me, thanks.” He sneaks a quick kiss on Phil’s cheek. It’s stubbly. 

“Well, at least join me in the bath then?” He locks eyes with Dan’s, so sharp and blue that it nearly takes Dan’s breath away. He can’t help himself.

“Alright, I’ll be down in a sec,” He giggles, pinching the skin on Phil’s ass to make him yelp softly. He watches Phil skip down the stairs and silently adores his skin skipping with him. Phil disappears out of sight and Dan closes out of his game completely. 

“I found it!” He hears Phil from downstairs, and a wider smile appears across Dan’s lips. His feet magically taking him to his bath that awaits.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> itstotallynotphiloclock.tumblr.com  
> come say hi :)


End file.
